Till Then
by Travelerfic94
Summary: What happen to Will, Jack, and Elizabeth until there first ten years are up and Will and Elizabeth get to have their day together. Will they cope? Will they someone new? Will there be competition? Find out by clicking that link!
1. Chapter 1

**Till Then**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean **

Ch. 1

After Elizabeth and Will had there one day together until the next ten years pass, Elizabeth watched her newly wed husband float away on the Dutchmen. As she stood there barefoot, the wind in her hair, she felt more tears crawl down her already wet face. She had to wait ten years to see him again, and she could not take it. When the Dutchmen couldn't be seen anymore hidden after it's dive in the water, Elizabeth looked over to Will's chest, took it, and headed for the other side of the island, where Jack had promised to wait for her.

* * *

When Will finally got used to breathing underwater he had to then find a way to breathe with out Elizabeth. He had always heard other unwealthy men tell stories about how they were so in love that when they and their partner had parted it felt like they couldn't breath. Will had never believed them, "It is just a story", he would tell himself. But now he believed, he clutched his chest with one hand while the other caught the side of the ship so he wouldn't collapse. When Will thought he could at least handle the pain in his chest he pulled himself together and went to go check the crew.

* * *

As Elizabeth reached the beach, she spotted Jack sitting on a rock his hat tilted up so he could look out to sea, and a bottle of rum in his hand. You could tell he was finally at peace, and he had good thoughts on his mind. Elizabeth smiled, as much as they had gone through together it made her care for Jack, no matter how big of an alcoholic or perv he was. She crept up to him making sure to not disturb him and as soon as she was close enough, she put her hand on his shoulder making him jump and turn.

He sighed a sigh of relief at the sight of Elizabeth. Jack was so tired of people trying to kill him. He smiled, and she smiled back. But as soon as Elizabeth looked away he noticed a sadness in her eyes, that he knew at once was the emptiness of her heart where Will had been. Jack had watched them fight together, and he truly believed, fighting together showed a couples true meaning, and he saw how much they needed together.

Elizabeth looked back at Jack and was reminded what he had done.

"Thank so much Jack. You saved his life, and by this you saved mine. I can't live without him. You know that."

"It's no problem, don't take another thought on it. Now let's get of this ratty island and get you home."

At this Elizabeth watched Jack get off his rock and thought about his words. Home. She hadn't even heard that word in a while. There is so much she has lost there, she couldn't tell if she wanted to go back. But as Jack started his walk to the Black Pearl, she followed.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it's kind of short, but it's only the first chapter. I will try to get the next chapter very soon, but I still haven't really got the hang of the website, so don't be suprised if you see the next chapter written exactly like this, or a blank page or something like that. Please Review, I would like to get better at this. Also if you have some tips on how to get the next chapter up, please put that into the reciew. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Till Then**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean **

Ch. 1

After Elizabeth and Will had there one day together until the next ten years pass, Elizabeth watched her newly wed husband float away on the Dutchmen. As she stood there barefoot, the wind in her hair, she felt more tears crawl down her already wet face. She had to wait ten years to see him again, and she could not take it. When the Dutchmen couldn't be seen anymore hidden after it's dive in the water, Elizabeth looked over to Will's chest, took it, and headed for the other side of the island, where Jack had promised to wait for her.

* * *

When Will finally got used to breathing underwater he had to then find a way to breathe with out Elizabeth. He had always heard other unwealthy men tell stories about how they were so in love that when they and their partner had parted it felt like they couldn't breath. Will had never believed them, "It is just a story", he would tell himself. But now he believed, he clutched his chest with one hand while the other caught the side of the ship so he wouldn't collapse. When Will thought he could at least handle the pain in his chest he pulled himself together and went to go check the crew.

* * *

As Elizabeth reached the beach, she spotted Jack sitting on a rock his hat tilted up so he could look out to sea, and a bottle of rum in his hand. You could tell he was finally at peace, and he had good thoughts on his mind. Elizabeth smiled, as much as they had gone through together it made her care for Jack, no matter how big of an alcoholic or perv he was. She crept up to him making sure to not disturb him and as soon as she was close enough, she put her hand on his shoulder making him jump and turn.

He sighed a sigh of relief at the sight of Elizabeth. Jack was so tired of people trying to kill him. He smiled, and she smiled back. But as soon as Elizabeth looked away he noticed a sadness in her eyes, that he knew at once was the emptiness of her heart where Will had been. Jack had watched them fight together, and he truly believed, fighting together showed a couples true meaning, and he saw how much they needed together.

Elizabeth looked back at Jack and was reminded what he had done.

"Thank so much Jack. You saved his life, and by this you saved mine. I can't live without him. You know that."

"It's no problem, don't take another thought on it. Now let's get of this ratty island and get you home."

At this Elizabeth watched Jack get off his rock and thought about his words. Home. She hadn't even heard that word in a while. There is so much she has lost there, she couldn't tell if she wanted to go back. But as Jack started his walk to the Black Pearl, she followed.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it's kind of short, but it's only the first chapter. I will try to get the next chapter very soon, but I still haven't really got the hang of the website, so don't be suprised if you see the next chapter written exactly like this, or a blank page or something like that. Please Review, I would like to get better at this. Also if you have some tips on how to get the next chapter up, please put that into the reciew. Thanks


End file.
